Karma Akabane Vs Ayano Aishi
Karma Akabane Vs Ayano Aishi is a What-if Death Battle made by ZuskatoR3D Description Teenagers! But which one will beat their opponent? Will Ayano eliminate Karma just like her rivals? Or will Karma put in end to Ayano's lovesick life? Introduction Zuskato: Highschool, a place where teenagers spend their time and life to be ready for college. Viola: And these two are some special kind of teenager! Zuskato: Like Karma Akabane, Class-E's resident trickster and assassin-in-training Viola: And Ayano Aishi! A yandere and hidden murderer of Akademi High School! He's Zuskato and I'm Viola! Zuskato: And we're here to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to see who would win, a Death Battle. Karma Akabane Zuskato: Karma Akabane was a student in Kunugigaoka Junior High School, however, he was suspended from school due to his violent behavior. Viola: Which landed him in Korosensei's Class 3-E! Y'know? That tall yellow tentacle alien dude! Hey, Zusk! Is this a hentai? Cause if it is! Wanna watch it? Zuskato: Viola, please have some decency, we're live in air. Viola: Ahh~ Your no fun Zusk! Lighten up! Besides, I'm always here to relieve you y'know~ Zuskato: Ignoring that, Karma was the first ever person in the series to actually hurt Korosensei, He cracked large sections of a window by swinging a tree in a flower pot, fought in hand-to-hand-combat against Grip, who had enough physical strength to crush a man's skull, he would've won his fight with Nagisa if he didn't choose to surrender. Viola: In terms of his speed, Karma is easily Subsonic, as he was able to effortlessly dodged a swing from a baseball bat at close range, which should have speeds around 75-90 MPH, and dodge and parry strikes from the likes of Grip and Nagisa. Zuskato: Karma is capable of taking hits from Grip and Nagisa. He's able to effortlessly take hits from Nagisa, and when wearing Class E's special cloth, survived ruthless attacks from the God of Death. Viola: As for his weaponry, he has a combat knife and handgun! Zuskato: Karma also a knack for battle and enjoys it. He also has good physical abilities like mobility, fighting skills, and a good mind for pranks and foul play. Viola: Heck! Even Korosensei knew that no one could compare to Karma at direct hand to hand combat! He is also the physically strongest student in Class E! As he has no trouble subduing Terasaka who has the most muscular build in the class! And it took both Maehara and Isogai struggling to physically restrain him before he could have injured Nagisa! Zuskato: And because of his abilities in CQC. He is capable of fighting toe-to-toe with a full-fledged assassin, and his reflexes allow him to pinch down an enemy's attacks. Viola: But! He isn't perfect! Karma makes mistakes if he is overconfident! Even with his training, he's still human! Meaning any sharp object can still kill him! Zuskato: However, even with his weakness, Karma is one very capable opponent. Ayano Aishi Viola: Akademi High School, a private and prestige school for the teenagers of, and one of them is Ayano Aishi, better known by here nickname, Yandere-Chan! Zuskato: Do not be fooled by this girl's seemly innocent appearance, Ayano is an emotionless and aloof person hellbent on getting her Senpai. Viola: Which is not really unusual since Ayano comes from a long lane of yanderes! Wow, a family of crazy women, i feel bad for their husbands.. Zuskato: Indeed, Ayano has been shown to be determined to get her senpai she has trained herself to protect him and eliminate her rivals. Viola: To do so! Yan-chan trained in both physically and mentally! She's strong enough to beat delinquents, teachers, and martial artists! And during her training, she was able to break the chain on her punching bag! Zuskato: Ayano has been shown to outrun most of her classmates, is able to run down stairs in under one second. Ayano is able to kill her target so fast without them even reacting to the strike, making her easily above peak human. Viola: Just like what we said before, Ayano is able to take hits from delinquents, teachers and martial artists, which puts her above peak human! Zuskato: When it comes to her other abilities, her stealth enables her to sneak pass through other students and teachers senses, she's able to use weapons lying around to great effect, and she's trained in hand-to-hand combat. Viola: And because of her absurd amount of weaponry, we'll make a list for you. *Axe *Baseball Bat *Bokken *Box Cutter *Circular Saw *Crowbar *Fantasy Sword *Katana *Knife *Pipe *Magical Girl Wand *Old Axe *Ritual Knife *Scissors *Screwdriver *Shinai *Shovel *Sword *Syringe Viola: Look at all that weapons! Not as much as mine! But it's a good collection! Zuskato: *Sighs* Viola, remember what happened last time you got your hands on a sharp object, I had to turn that girl into a puppet. Viola: Yeah! But hey! At least she's your bodyguard now right? Can't argue about that? Zuskato: Eh.... Just... Just get back to the script. Viola: Okie! Viola: Anyway! But even with all that, she's just like any other human, she has her weaknesses: Yan-chan a normal person, though a very capable one, thus anything that can kill a human can kill her just as easily, and she's obsessed with her senpai pair that with the fact that her sanity is wacky, then you got one girl that needs to go to a mental asylum! Zuskato: But even with all those weaknesses, you do not want to get in Ayano Aishi's way. Pre-Fight Zuskato: You wanna do this yourself? I have something to do during this fight. Viola: Sure! Zuskato: Alright, have fun Viola. (Zuskato gets up from his chair and leaves.) Viola: Yeah! Sorry about that! Anyway let's get to the DEATH BATTLE! Fight "Semi-Señoritas, do you copy?" '' "Yeah, I copy Gender." Karma smirked as he heard the person on the other line sigh. ''"Anyway, remember, your there only for analysis." '' Nagisa said, as Karma stood outside of Akademi High School, the red-head hummed as he saw the gates were still open. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm supposed to keep in eye on a girl named ''Ayano Aishi right?" Karma passed through the school entrance as he walked inside of the school searching for his target. "It was said, that Ayano has been caught trying to frame a student for a crime." Ritsu answered. Karma walked up the stairs and his attention was caught by a rather irate voice coming from one of the classrooms. He went forward to where the sounds were coming, he opened the door and was greeted with a horrific sight. Ayano Aishi was standing over the deceased corpse that was once her teacher. Ayano laughed maniacally for a moment before turning to look at her opponent. Karma's eye harden at her stare as he kept his hands on his pockets. "I’m not going to leave..." Ayano said coldly, the blood from the teacher's deceased body enlarged, however Ayano had no drop of blood on her, expect the knife she used to kill her teacher. “I won’t be separated from my Senpai!!” Ayano screamed, she lunged and tried to stab Karma, only for him to side-step and pushed Ayano away from him. "I don't know who your 'Senpai' is, but I'm not gonna let you leave after what you did." Karma smiled as he took of his eyepiece, he didn't move from his spot and continued to stare down at Ayano, said yandere took a stance. The sunlight died down as it setted, the room was lowly lighted, and it seemed that the light reflected off of Karma's goldish eyes as well as Ayano's charcoal grey ones. The two teenagers knew that only one would get out alive, and they were willing to kill the other in order to stay alive. FIGHT! (https://youtu.be/QBG1L6UBlpk skip to :35!) Ayano made her move first as she lunged at her opponent, slashing at all directions, yet Karma was able to effortlessly smack all of them away as he kept the smile on his face. Karma titled his head to the left avoiding a knife stab, he used the outstretched arm to his advantage and plam push Ayano away from him, she glared at him as she stumbled to regain her balance. She tried again, and this time she was slashing horizontally, Karma smirked as he catched her hand, he reeled back his fist and punched Ayano in the face, which connected and forced the yandere to move back feeling the pain course through her nerves. Ayano gazed at Karma with hatred and tried to side kick him, the red head side-stepped avoiding the kick as he grab Ayano's outstretched leg then threw her out of the classroom and into the halls. The yandere picked herself up quickly and dodged a punch, she made some distance between her and Karma as he watched the yandere, Ayano once again tried to slash at Karma, but he leaned to his right to dodge the knife. Ayano used this and quickly made a left hook to punch him, Karma saw the punch coming and blocked the hook countering with his own, Ayano avoided it as it narrowly missed. She attacked with a knife stab aimed for her opponent's head. Karma leaned to the his right and used his left hand to grip on Ayano hand that held her knife, he used his right to push up on Ayano's elbow causing her to drop the knife as Karma used her arm to lift her up and arm throw her a few distance away. Ayano crashed into the floor, but was able to rebalance herself, she stood back up and pulled out her scissors and lunged once again, Karma avoided a jab aimed for his head as he parried all of Ayano's stirkes. '' 'She's fast that's for sure.' '' Karma placed his right foot back as he dodged a swing from Ayano. The red head twisted his body to perform back spin kick, Ayano narrowly avoided the kick as she backed away, however, before she could do her next move. '' 'But not fast enough!' '' Karma came charging at her, he used his physical strength as well as he own body weight to enhance the impact to his favour, Ayano was thrown all the way back to the end of the hallway, stumbling in her landing, she felt the pain but dealt with it. She lost her grip on the scissors along the way. One thing's for sure, Ayano stands no chance when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, and she's starting to see that. She glanced at behind her, if she can't get close, might as well try the next best thing. Karma saw her run deeper into the school, he sighed as he trailed her. Karma run across the halls following Ayano, the students here won't notice the teacher's dead body for a while, but right now, Karma has to stop her before it's too late. The red head made his way through the school grounds as he searched for his targets position, Karma started to walk slowly as he felt his instincts screaming at him to move out the way. *WHACK!* Which was a life saver as he dodged a bat swing that would've crushed his skull, in Ayano's hands was a baseball bat, Karma sensed the bloodlust Ayano was putting off and smirked, she's getting pissed isn't she? Oh well. '' 'I should be careful, that swing could've easily crushed my skull.' '' Karma made his move and charged at the yandere, Ayano went for a horizontal swing aiming to hit her opponent's sides, Karma ducked underneath the swing and tried to uppercut Ayano, she quickly leaned backwards narrowly avoiding the fist. Ayano used this close encounter and swung her bat hard, Karma was barely even able to avoid the swing as the wooden stick whizzled pass his head, the yandere followed up with a mule kick, Karma side-stepped dodging the foot that tried to hit him in the chest. The red head quickly ducked underneath a bat swing by his opponent, he spun around Ayano's downward vertical bash and elbowed her in the neck stunning her. Karma lunged at her punching Ayano in the chest and face, she rebalanced herself and avoided an uppercut. Karma reeled back his outstretched arm and moved out the way of Ayano's bat swing, he took another step back avoiding another swing as Ayano wouldn't let him up. Karma blocked a swing and used the opportunity to strike Ayano in the sides, she recoiled back in pain as she gripped the left side of her rib cage. Karma smirked as he lunged at her, he sent a furry of punches, Ayano had a hard time keeping up as the punches hit her blind spots making it far more difficult to evade and block the attacks. Ayano gambled and created a hard horizontal swing forcing Karma to leap backwards to avoid getting injured. Ayano continued with another hard swing, however, this time Karma dodged it effortlessly as he kept smiling throughout the fight. The yandere wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face, she tried to swing her bat faster but Karma just dodged everytime. He ducked underneath one swing and pulled out his knife quickly knifing Ayano, she leapt back as her school uniform now sported a medium sized cut, giving Karma first blood, his smirk widen as he spun the knife in his hand. "You gotta do better than that." (https://youtu.be/lvvo7sfbfag Play music!) Karma surprised Ayano with his speed, she was able to bring her bat up and block a knife slash, but the force put in to it pushed her back, Karma used this moment and closed in not giving her any breathing room. She narrowly dodged a knife swing meant for her head and retaliated with a bat swing, Karma effortlessly avoided her swing as he leapt back to dodged a bat bash, Ayano reeled back her bat and lunged at her opponent, she swung horizontally trying to choose the best angle to swing faster. Karma ducked underneath the swing spinning his knife as he held it backhandedly, Ayano took a step back as her grip on the bat tightened, the yandere narrowly dodged a backhanded stab from Karma as he quickly spun the knife and changed it to a diagonal slash, Ayano gritted her teeth as she backed away avoiding the slashing knife. Karma suddenly came charging at her with his knife aimed for her head, Ayano leapt away as she brought up her bat blocking a knife, Karma smirked as he purposely engaged in a deadlock with his opponent. Ayano tried to overpower her Karma, but the physical difference between them was not in Ayano's favor. Fortunately, Ayano was able swung her bat to bash Karma's skull, unfortunately, he literally just stopped it and pulled the bat away from Ayano's hands, Karma threw the bat away as he lunged and punched the yandere in her gut, making her double over. Karma quickly kicked Ayano hard, causing her to crash into a wall, forcing the air in her lungs to leave her body as she felt the impact. She felt extreme pain wash over her, but she forced herself to stand up. She reached to the back of her skirt and pulled out a syringe, she stared at Karma as he slowly made his way to her. Then suddenly, Ayano charged forward jabbing her syringe, Karma parried it with his knife as he grabbed the yandere's arm and lifted her over to slam her to the ground. Ayano let out a pained groan as she felt the impact to her back, Karma stomped her waist making her lose her grip on the syringe to which the red head kicked away. Karma smiled as he resheathed his knife and picked up Ayano by her collar. "Had enough?" Karma questioned as he looked into the eyes of the yandere's cold and hardened ones. She then suddenly punched Karma in his face which caused him to drop her. "Eh?" He titled his head in confusion, did she just punch him? And in the face in fact! Oh well, she'll get her due, in tenfold at that! Ayano suddenly felt like she should've regretted her decision as Karma punched her in the face. The action dazed her as she stumbled on her feet, but then Karma came in and sent a punch to her guts causing her to double over. The red head then grabbed both her arms and repeatedly kneed Ayano in her stomach. "I. Guess. I'll. Take. My. Sweet. Time. Kicking. Your. Ass!" A knee to the stomach accompanied Karma's words as he sent wave after wave of pain through Ayano's body. Karma let go of the yandere as she gripped her stomach in pain, Karma was then greeted with a punch to the face. The red head didn't flinch as he took the full blunt of the punch and smiled even wider, Ayano went in with a spinning kick, Karma brought his hand up to his right blocking the kick. Ayano anticipated this and quickly twisted her body to jab Karma in the guts, he took the hit and punched back. Ayano tried to sweep kick Karma off his feet, but the red head avoid the kick and returned with a punch to the head, Ayano recoiled back in pain as she felt her head pounding. The yandere reached out to the back of her skirt pulling out a screwdriver as she lunged at her opponent. Karma smirked as he adjusted his body to avoid the sharp point of the screwdriver's end, Ayano saw her chance to attack and tried to knee Karma in the guts, he took the knee and moved back as he felt the impact course through his nerves. Ayano smiled as she continued her assault, trying to stab him anywhere it hurted, Karma dodged the set of stabs headed his way and grabbed Ayano by her waist, he applied pressure on it causing Ayano to let out a pained groan as she dropped the screwdriver. Karma then punched her in the ribs, he grabbed her arm with his left hand and body slam Ayano to the ground again. The yandere grunted in pain and rolled to her left avoid a boot stomp from Karma. Ayano sweep kicked Karma off of his feet quickly went on top of him punching Karma repeatedly, said red head used his arms to block most of the punches and punched back getting Ayano off of him as he stood back up. Karma immediately lunged at Ayano kicking her in the sides, she recoiled in pain then ducked underneath a high kick, Ayano went in for a uppercut hoping to get Karma of her, he avoided the punch and shoved Ayano away from him. The exchange continued as the two combatants tried to overpower the other, finally, Karma caused Ayano to double over as she clenched her stomach in pain, the red head came close and lifted his leg up then slammed it on Ayano's back performing an axe kick to which forced the yandere's body to ground. Karma huffed as he felt his adrenaline calm down, he took a deep breath watching Ayano struggle to get back on her feet, he smirked as he rolled her over and crotched down. "Any last words?" Karma asked as his eye stared into Ayano's soul, and for the first time, she felt an emotion, the emotion of fear, and what's worse she this guy's face will be the last thing she'll see! "None? Oh well!" And then.... K.O! ...Karma struck her in the neck which caused her to blackout, the red head sighed as he tricked her into thinking he'd kill her, he chuckled in his mind, she must've been terrified. Karma picked up her unconscious body bridal style and went to the meet up with his fellow classmates. Results Viola: Ha! Awesome! Anyway.... Now... Where's Zusk? He hasn't come back yet! Um..... Eh, I'll do the results myself! Anyway! Now you may be thinking, Viola! How did Karma defeat Ayano? Well I'll tell you! Karma can beat Ayano easily! See when it comes to physical strength, Karma is undefeated in it, as Korosensei said he's the physically strongest in his class! Heck it took two of his classmates struggling to even keep him from beating up Nagisa! Ayano can beat martial artists, teachers and delinquents sure, but Karma was able to beat a full-fledged assassin! The physical advantage goes to Karma easily! When it comes to speed, both should be comparable to each other, but Karma's able to dodge a swing from a baseball bat point blank, which should have around 75-90 MPH of speed, easily putting Karma in Subsonic speed, way faster than anything Ayano has dodged! Durability wise, Ayano should be comparable to her strength, which puts her in peak or superhuman durability, Karma on the other, is able to take hits from Grip and effortlessly tank all of Nagisa's attacks, heck with his Class E's special cloth, he's able to take wall level hits! Durability does to Karma! Intelligence? Both should be equal, but Karma comes in with a slight edge. Ayano's arsenal doesn't help her much other than giving her ways to keep Karma on his toes, but even then the red head would beat her. Ayano's stealth could give Karma trouble, but Karma's dealt with Nagisa who's just as trained as Karma and has similar or better stealth facts! Hell! Karma has the experience and the skills to put Ayano down! Karma's just better trained, skilled, tougher, stronger and faster for Ayano to keep up with! Looks like Ayano just got schooled by Karma! The winner is: Karma Akabane-''' (Zuskato came in the room interrupting Viola) Zuskato: What did I miss? '''Viola: Zusk! Your back! (Viola got up and ran to Zuskato jumping into his body) Viola: Where were you! You missed all the good stuff! You even made me do the analysis alone! Zuskato: I'm sorry I was doing something important. So what did you do. Viola: Everything! Here's my notes! (Viola pulled out a piece of paper and shoved it in Zuskato's face) Zuskato: Wow, great work, Viola. It's well written. (Zuskato pats Viola in the head, making the girl giggle) Viola: Yes! Praise me! Zuskato: heh, anyway, The winner is, Karma Akabane. Advantages & Disadvantages Karma Akabane: Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Superior training *+Superior experience *+Superior skills *+Hand-to-hand combat trumped Ayano's martial arts *+Had dealt with Ayano's kind of stealth before *-Lesser of an arsenal Ayano Aishi: Loser *+Larger arsenal *+Her insanity would make her last longer *-Weaker *-Slower *-Less durable *-Interior training *-Interior experience *-Interior skills *-Karma's Hand-to-hand combat trumped her martial arts *-Karma has dealt with Ayano's kind of stealth before Polls Who were you rooting and betting for? Karma Akabane Ayano Aishi Undecided Category:ZuskatoR3D Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Knife vs Gun themed fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles